


[Podfic] Alpha

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3307439/chapters/7224662">Alpha</a> by starkraving</p><p>Summary:<br/>In another universe the Alpha survives as the Meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M4Bs/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307439) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/35/items/Alpha01/Alpha01.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:11:11

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (10 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qb8e5wq540odt40/alpha_01.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/er5z7ap7x59gv0odgqc4o7sffvuqicsq)



  


###  **M4B Download :** **This will be updated as chapters are added** 

  * Chapters 1-5 (Length: 1:28:37 |*| Size: 63 MB) 
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bwzkd23px0d7j6j/alpha.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/c6h311ku5p983smx6vfgoafjnblall4i)




	2. Chapter 2

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://archive.org/download/Alpha01/Alpha02.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:24:26

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (22 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rsu0amai50k1guo/alpha_02.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/3pblqkso133p1w17tq3p0advf24gc7lc)




	3. Chapter 3

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://archive.org/download/Alpha01/Alpha03.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:16:22

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (22 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2vgikt8l3kto4zt/alpha_03.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/78c9kq6e2yoobdljz1a8vdq6pp3b48wu)




	4. Chapter 4

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://archive.org/download/Alpha01/Alpha04.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:16:12

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (15 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cd7rwvy4tb0pxbc/alpha_04.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/8tig9dwu01ggerdb6lu664kldj8jvsiu)




	5. Chapter 5

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/35/items/Alpha01/Alpha05.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:20:24

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (19 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cno4zvpklcgm3xi/alpha_05.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/kqot6fsd05mu2yj9w8gu4dsebm51on58)




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'll attach the M4B version of these chapters 6-10 to chapter 1 once I get them all done, but I'm just going to keep sticking up the mp3's as I finish them.))

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://archive.org/download/Alpha01/Alpha06.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:21:30

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (20 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vcft6kyowf66451/alpha_06.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/cjyco8qihukpisoyvyqaacvq8f2twbzi)




End file.
